The Other Couple
by Shellin8
Summary: So Sloan figured out that Don bought her book. And then she signed him a real copy. And then she kissed him. So where did things go that night (and subsequent nights), after the broadcasts, and Will and Mac's engagement, and the decision to face the lawsuits head-on? Here's where. Update: Chapter 7 gets a touch smutty. FYI.
1. The Beginning

The bullpen was a madhouse of people talking, laughing, and excitedly running around. During the breaks, Don, Mackenzie, Sloan, Will, Elliot, and Taylor joined the crowd that was milling about, still drinking the champagne Reese had sent down from the party upstairs. Leona, Reese, Charlie and Rebecca were on the phones off and on, and occasionally Jenny and Maggie and Martin went scurrying away to get information or materials for them. Kendra and Tess and Tamara couldn't stop talking about Mackenzie's ring, and about oh my God, the fact that Mac and Will were getting MARRIED! Jim FaceTimed with Hallie again and told her the great news, about how well things were going there, and how Will had proposed to Mackenzie… no one seemed to care that come the morning there was going to be a flurry of unwanted activity as documents were filed in court. They were relishing the moment, savoring the good feelings and riding high on positive emotions. No one seemed worried about what tomorrow would bring.

Sometime after 12:30 AM when the broadcasts had wrapped up and people were done toasting Will and Mackenzie and their engagement and starting to gather their things, Sloan slipped up the hall to her office. She didn't know what the rest of the night would bring, but she needed a little quiet, and she was also pretty sure that someone was waiting for her out of the sight of prying eyes.

When she got to her office, she could see his silhouette from the hall lights. He was sitting on the couch, looking in her direction. A small smile was on his lips, but the smile went all the way up to his eyes.

"Hey," she said quietly. "I thought I might find you in here."

"Hey yourself," he said, and smiled bigger. "I needed some quiet. Come sit with me."

Sloan walked past him and dropped onto the vacant side of the couch. She rubbed her temples. "I don't know if it's the champagne, or tiredness, or stress, or what, but I am beat, and I have a bit of a headache coming on."

Don reached over and took her hand. "There are pressure points in your hand. If it's OK, I can try pressing on them to relieve some of the headache."

Sloan sighed as Don took her hand, happy that he was touching her. Then she sighed again from the kneading and pressure he was putting on her right hand. Between his thumb and forefinger he gripped the part of her hand between her thumb and first finger. He squeezed pretty hard, and it was almost uncomfortable, but after a few minutes of continuous compression the slight throbbing in her temples eased some. He reached over to the table next to the couch and handed her a bottle of water. "Here, drink this and give me your other hand."

Sloan did as she was told and reached her left arm across her body and Don did the same pressure point massage to her other hand. She could feel the tension in her body release and the pounding in her head diminished more. She gently pulled her hand back towards her, and said, "Thanks. You always seem to know what I need."

Don took her right hand back in his again, but instead of applying pressure to it, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I do have some mad skills." he said and grinned sheepishly. Sloan laughed.

"So…" she said. "Did I catch you off-guard again? In the control room?"

"Yeah. You definitely did." he replied. "But in a really good way. When you walked in with the book, and I saw what it was, I actually felt like I was going to vomit. Right there, on the control room floor. Just puke. You'd figured it out, you know, that it was me, and I'd somehow made you mad instead of happy. I mean, you looked mad…"

Sloan interrupted him. "I wasn't. I was just… determined. I kind-of formulated my plan as I was walking, and then I had to keep moving, or I'd chicken out. I just needed to make sure I went through with it."

Don smiled in the dim light of the office. "Yeah?" he said.

Sloan smiled back. "Yeah. I felt like it needed to happen tonight."

Don asked, "So now what happens? I mean, where do we go from here?"

Sloan stood up and stretched. "How about you take me to get a bite to eat, and we talk about it some more? There's a cute diner up the block that has great waffles."

Don stretched, lifted himself off the couch, and said, "That sounds like a good plan. I'm pretty hungry. Let me grab my coat, and we'll head out."

"OK, meet me at the elevators," she said. Don squeezed her shoulder and headed down the hall for his office.

Sloan grabbed her purse and coat and walked toward the elevators. She said good-night to Neal and Gary, who were standing around by Neal's desk debating what to do next.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Sloan said and she patted Neal on the arm. "Thanks for the help with the auction people, Sampat." she said and smiled.

"Yeah… seems like Mac and Will aren't the only happy couple tonight, huh, Sloan?" Neal replied. Sloan smiled a small smile and they watched Don approach them from down the hall. "Ready to go?" Don asked her as he reached out to take her hand.

"Absolutely! See you tomorrow, guys!" Sloan said and she stepped into the elevator which had just opened its doors.

Don just grinned at Neal and Gary and followed Sloan into the elevator.


	2. Us'

So sorry this took so long to get out! It's pretty long, though, so hopefully the delay is forgiven. Enjoy!

* * *

When they got downstairs, Don offered Sloan his arm. She smiled and took it and they walked the 3 blocks to the diner she had suggested.

"I'm a big fan of breakfast late at night," Sloan said. "I don't know why exactly, but it seems both comforting and filling. I enjoy it more at this time of night than in the mornings."

Don smiled. "I know what you mean. I can't handle much more than coffee in the morning. Sometimes I eat a piece of fruit. I need to be awake for a while to be hungry enough for food." He put a hand to the small of her back and led her to a table. Sloan removed her coat and then slid in to one side of the booth's benches.

The table they had taken was by one of the large plate-glass windows. They looked out onto the street, then looked at each other and smiled. It was a Tuesday night in New York City, and while the streets would never be completely deserted in the City That Doesn't Sleep, things had slowed down out there. The lights from inside the diner lit up the area of the sidewalk in front, but much of the rest of the street was darker, still, and quiet.

A waitress came over and gave them menus. "Hi! I'm Chloe. Would you like something to drink to start off with?" she asked in a chipper voice and with a sweet smile. She couldn't have been more than 18 or 19, probably a student at NYU or something, working at night to pay her tuition bills.

Sloan looked up at her, smiled and said, "Yes, can I get a very large glass of iced water with lemon, and also a glass of orange juice?"

Chloe smiled. "No problem. Sir, what about for you?"

Don said, "Chloe, I need some coffee. A lot of coffee. Oh, and also a water." He smiled at Sloan.

Chloe said, "No problem. I'll give you two a minute. I highly recommend the Belgian waffles and the buckwheat pancakes. They're terrific!" She turned around and went back behind the counter to get their drinks.

Sloan smiled across the table at Don. "She seems sweet. So earnest. So… full of promise, and not weighed down by the weight of the world…"

Don laughed. "So unlike us, you mean. Jaded and worn out."

Sloan giggled. "Well, we're not THAT bad yet, are we? Maybe in another 10 or 15 years we'll be the cynics we're bound to become!"

Chloe came back with their waters, coffee and juice. "So what'll you have tonight?"

Sloan ordered the Belgian waffles and Don decided on the buckwheat pancakes, based on Chloe's suggestion. Don also asked for bacon, and Sloan for home fries. "I love fried potatoes in any form," she told Don. "Seriously. It's a problem." She giggled again.

Don smiled. "This is fun." he said.

"What is?" Sloan asked.

Don looked down at his hands. "Getting to know you, getting to know all the little things about you. I mean, we're friends, and I know a bunch of things already, but these are the kinds of things I've wanted to know about you for a long time, but you don't get the chance to talk about things like this at work. When would you ever have had the opportunity to tell me you like home fries?" He was obviously trying to keep the tone light, but when he looked at her his gaze was intense. It was like he was trying to see inside her by looking into her eyes.

Sloan looked away and took a sip of her orange juice. She set it down, reached across the table, and took Don's hand in hers. Then she said, "I like you. I have for a long time. I want that kiss in the control room to be more than just that kiss. I want it to be an 'us'." I'm not normally this forward, except maybe when it comes to economics, because usually when I am I do something stupid or socially inept, but I'm tired of waiting and wasting time. I took a chance tonight in the control room, and so far it seems like it's going OK." She smiled wistfully at Don and asked, "What do you think?"

Don slid out of his side of the booth, stood up, and slid in next to her. Sloan had turned slightly so she was looking at him as he sat down. He turned to face her, their hips touching, put his left hand on the side of her face, and leaned in to kiss her. Public displays of affection weren't really his style, but he wanted to be sure she understood where he was on the whole idea of an 'us'. The kiss was sweet and earnest at first, but as it deepened Sloan very quietly moaned into it, and Don found himself with both of his hands on either side of her face, and Sloan had her hands gripping his elbows, neither of them wanting to let go. She broke the kiss after a minute, and learned her forehead against his. "That was nice." she said.

Don took her hand under the table. "Yes, it was. So, should we take Will and Mac's lead and just assume there's another 'us' now? In case you didn't understand that kiss just now, that was my way of saying I want there to be an 'us', too. We can't let Mac and Will be the only 'us' at ACN, can we?" he asked with a smile.

Sloan shrugged. "No, I don't think we can let them." Then she smiled and said, "I think our food is coming."

Don got up and moved back to his side of the booth just as Chloe started setting their plates down. Sloan leaned over her plate and breathed in. "Mmmm, this smells amazing." she said and immediately started buttering her waffles and pouring syrup all over them. She broke off a large piece of waffle and shoved it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she chewed slowly, and sighed. "Perfect." she whispered.

Don stared at her across the table in amusement. "You're a woman who loves her food. I'll remember that." He grabbed his own fork and dug into his pancakes and bacon. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, and when they both began to slow down (breakfast food is filling, after all) they offered each other a taste of their food, and Don declared that this was the best diner in all of New York and that Sloan had impeccable taste in greasy spoons.

Sloan wiped her face with her napkin and looked down at her nearly-empty plate with a mixture of contentment and something else Don couldn't read on her face. "It's so delicious, and I am so full… but I wish I could have finished it all!" she sighed. "It's disappointing to leave some when it's so good! I am not happy with myself!"

Don laughed. "Seriously? I couldn't have eaten what you did, and I have a bottomless pit of a stomach. How can you eat like that and still be so gorgeous?"

Sloan shrugged. "I don't eat like that for every meal. I mean, I would, but I have to be on TV. There's only so much make-up can do. I mean, I do have a reputation to uphold, even if you can't see me below the waist on TV."

Chloe brought them their check and Don immediately picked it up. "As this is the first day of 'us'" he said, gesturing with his index finger back and forth between the two of them, "I am getting this check. I am not opposed to my…" He trailed off. "What do I call you?" he asked, looking confused but also worried. He definitely didn't want to say the wrong thing. This was Sloan Sabbith, independent, genius-level smart, somewhat intimidating Sloan Sabbith. He was not going to fuck up this chance.

Sloan twisted up her mouth into an 'I'm thinking' face and bit her lip. "Ordinarily, I'd be loathe to move into something too quickly. You know how stellar my track record has been with guys." She smiled ruefully. "But I think I want to be your girlfriend. Is that OK? I mean, it sounds kind-of infantilizing, to be 33 years old and calling yourself someone's girlfriend…" She trailed off. "What? What's wrong?" she said when she saw the expression on Don's face.

Don took her hand and started to guide her towards the door. "I want nothing more in the world tonight than for you to be my girlfriend, Sloan Sabbith." he said. "Hey, do you have a middle name?" he asked, as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah. It's Juliet My mother wanted something really pretty and feminine for my middle name, she said. Sloan was my grandmother's maiden name, and my dad wanted it as my first name. My mom's a writer, and she's a voracious reader, and she loved the name Juliet from when she did some big analysis of Shakespeare in grad school…" She saw Don smiling at her, and said, "So what's your middle name, Donald Keefer?"

Don said, "James. Donald James Keefer. When I was a kid, my grandparents called me DJ. James was my grandfather's name, and he loved that it was my middle name. He died when I was 14, and he was a really great guy. He was a mechanic- could fix anything. I get my handyman skills from him. He used to have me help him, and that's how I learned. I like that I have his name as part of mine," Don finished. Sloan gave his hand a squeeze.

They were standing on the sidewalk holding hands, but not walking. It was getting colder, and it was after 2:00 AM. "So what do we do now?" Sloan asked, looking up at Don expectantly.

Don cleared his throat. "Now I see you home and then I head home so I can catch at least some sleep. Tonight was amazing in so many ways, but tomorrow is going to suck, and I for one am going to need a few hours' sleep if I am going to be of any use tomorrow. Does that sound OK?"

"Yes, that sounds more than OK. I am going to sleep the sleep of the dead tonight. I am totally full and leaden with waffles. I need sleep." Sloan agreed.

Don hailed a cab and they went the 10 or so blocks to Sloan's place. It was a nice building, with a brightly-lit lobby. Don could see a watchman sitting at the desk inside through the front doors, which were oak and solid.

Don stepped out of the cab first and held a hand out to help Sloan. She said, "Thank you, kind sir" and walked to the door of the building and stepped inside, Don tagging at her heels. "Hey, Mike!" she called to the man at the desk. "Busy night?" she joked.

"Been pretty quiet here, Miss Sabbith. I saw you on the election coverage. You did a good job. I wish you'd gotten to say more, though. Seemed like everyone kept cutting you off!" Mike said.

"You and me both, Mike. Oh, Mike, this is Don Keefer. You're going to see him around a lot." Sloan looked over her shoulder at Don, who looked shocked at first, but then grinned. "Yeah, I plan to be here a lot. Nice to meet you, Mike." Don said to Mike over the desk.

Don and Mike shook hands and then Don followed Sloan over to the elevator, which she'd been holding. She hit the button for 6, and as the doors slid closed she stepped so closely to Don she was practically standing on his toes. "I hope that didn't embarrass you. Sometimes I don't realize when something is going to come out weird."

Don answered her by slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her, hard. She would have stumbled backwards if he hadn't had a strong hold on her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their mouths opened at the time time and tentatively Sloan probed Don's mouth with her tongue. Don held her tighter and groaned softly. Sloan smiled into the kiss.

The elevator doors opened and Sloan backed out and into the hall, Don's arm still around her and their kiss still going. She turned left out of the elevator and they walked, still linked, down the hall to the last apartment on the right. 6A. Sloan broke the kiss and turned toward the door, pulled her keys out of her coat pocket, and unlocked the door.

"OK. Here's where we have to make a decision. You're welcome to come inside, but that could be dangerous." Sloan giggled, and kissed Don gently. "I don't want to turn you away, especially now that there's an 'us', but if you come inside, you might not leave, and I don't know that I'd want you to, but I don't know if it's a good idea for us to go too fast. I mean, there's an 'us', and I want to eventually, you know, get you in the sack, but…" Sloan rambled on, partly from nerves, and adrenaline, and partly from sheer tiredness.

Don gently guided Sloan into the apartment and she leaned over and flipped on a light. Don liked what he could see of her apartment immediately. She had a large comfortable-looking couch with a myriad of colorful throw pillows, a large, over-stuffed arm chair with a matching ottoman, a large flat-screen TV mounted over a small fireplace with a white marble mantle. There was a beautiful Oriental area rug in the center of it all with navy blue and crimson and a million other colors Don didn't know the names of. He could see through a cut-out in the wall into the small but modern galley kitchen, and the far back of the living room blended into a small dining room where Sloan had a cherry table and 4 chairs. There was another, smaller Oriental rug under the dining set and a long, low table under the window with some small bric-a-brac and a beautiful orchid in a colorful pot. Sloan's apartment was tasteful, a blend of classic pieces and modern comfort. He liked it.

To the right of the dining room was a door that Don assumed went to the bedroom. On the left there was another door. Sloan saw him looking, and said, "The door on the left is a half-bath. The door on the right is the bedroom and the en suite bath. Do you want to see my bedroom, Don?" she asked in a sing-songy voice that was designed to make him groan, and it did.

Don said, "No, I think I'll see your bedroom on my next visit. If I don't get out of here now, I'll never leave. Not that I want to, but I think that on the first night of 'us' I shouldn't be here in the morning. Is that OK?"

Sloan walked over and kissed him, long and slow and deeply. "Yes, I suppose it'll have to be OK. What time do you think you'll get to ACN?" she asked.

Don thought for a moment and said, "I'll be there by 10:00 at the latest. Before if I can manage it. Charlie said that they wanted to have a meeting on the NewsNight floor at 10:30. Sound good?"

"Yes, I'll be there by then, too. Maybe we can have coffee together for a few minutes before we get to the meeting. I'll need to be fully caffeinated by then." she sighed. "I don't want this night to end. First Will and Mac… now us…"

Don kissed her and walked to the door. "The good news is, this is the first night of 'us'. We have a million more ahead of us. Try to get some sleep, OK?"

Sloan walked to the door and put her arms around his neck one more time. "Good night, Donald James Keefer. See you soon." She kissed him again.

"Good-night, Sloan Juliet Sabbith. I'll bring you coffee tomorrow so you don't have to worry about it." he said.

Don opened the door and stepped over the threshold and into the hallway. "Good night, Sloan." he whispered.

"Good night, Don." she whispered back. She closed the door and Don waited until he heard the locks being flipped into place. Then he walked to the elevator. He looked at his watch and thought, "If I hurry, I can be home by 3:00, asleep by 4:00, and get 5 whole hours of sleep." He shook his head and smiled. What are the chances that he'd be able to sleep when his entire being was was thinking about her?


	3. Back to Reality (But it's a new reality)

Chapter 3- Back to Reality (But it's a new reality)

As Don headed down in the elevator he couldn't help but grin. "I'm Sloan Sabbith's boyfriend," he thought. And then he had a whole stream-of-consciousness thing flow through his head as he walked through the lobby: "I kissed Sloan- A LOT- and now I can touch her whenever I want. Well, less at work, but I still can… I can finally show her how I've felt all these months"… And finally, "This is too much to process right now. I need to get home to sleep." He waved good-bye to Mike at the desk and headed out into the now much-colder night. It was a relief to get out to the brisk air, as he felt his head clear and his thoughts seemed less muddled. He walked to the curb and hailed a cab. He gave the cabbie his address and they headed off down the deserted and nearly silent streets of Manhattan.

When he got home, he decided to walk up the three flights to his apartment rather than take the elevator. He was still buzzing with the energy of the night so he approached the stairs and climbed them two at a time. He preferred the British term 'flat' to describe it, as it was one whole floor of the 10 floor building, and he owned it. In that way, it was more like a condo than an apartment. Don loved his place. He got into it at exactly the right time, and it was just what he was looking for: spacious without being grandiose (which he wouldn't have been able to afford, anyway), relatively private and quiet, as no one would stop on his floor unless they were coming to see him, and it had all of the features he was looking for in a place. It was more space than a single guy really needed, but he'd always assumed that he'd get married someday, and then the bigger place would be a boon. There had never been a face to put with the idea of "a wife", though. Even for the short time that he and Maggie had lived here together, he never really saw her as being permanent. Don started thinking about sharing his place with Sloan, and the excited butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling was going to keep him from sleeping. "I need to take a COLD SHOWER" he said aloud to himself, and he walked down the hall from his living room to the full bath next-door to his bedroom.

After a quick shower Don headed back up the hall to his bedroom and sat down at the foot of his bed. He looked around and said, "I have to clean this place. There is no way I'm letting Sloan see this crap." But then he sighed and looked at the clock. The green LED numbers on his bedside table read 3:14 AM. Don sighed again and walked over to set the alarm for 9:00 AM. He slid under the comforter and relished the warmth of his flannel sheets. "Shit," he said. "I should text her and let her know I'm home and OK. Wait, what if I wake her. Then she'll be annoyed." He sat back up. "OK, Keefer, stop over-thinking everything. You'd want her to text when she got home. Text her." Don reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. He pulled up Sloan's number in his Contacts and typed, "Home safely. Get some sleep. How do you take your coffee? xoxo D." He put the phone back on his night table and sunk back down to the mattress.

About 2 minutes later there was a beep from his phone. He had a message from Sloan. It said, "Two creams, two sugars. See you soon, DJ. xoxo SJ." Don smiled. Sloan Juliet Sabbith was already taking over every brain cell and nerve ending in his body.

"I think I'm already in love with Sloan Sabbith," he thought. "I don't want to mess this up. What if I mess this up? Easy, man, you're fine. Just enjoy it." And as Don went back and forth with himself in his mind, he fell into an easy and restful sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Midtown...

Sloan stood in the middle of her living room and swayed back and forth. She just wanted to relish the exhilaration of the night, of how it felt to be in Don's arms, how his mouth felt against hers. "I can't believe this is actually happening. How is this happening? No, Sloan, you deserve this. Don is a GOOD guy. You paid your dues with the jerks. Just go with it." she said out loud to herself.

I really need to get to bed. I am going to be a mess tomorrow, she thought. She grabbed her phone from her purse and padded down the hall to her bedroom. Once there, she tossed the phone onto the bed and proceeded to get changed. She tossed her sweater and pants into a fabric laundry bag that would get dropped off at the dry cleaner in a day or two. She threw on a pair of fleece pants and a t-shirt and walked into her en suite bath to wash up and get ready for bed. She was using a face wash wipe to remove her make-up when she heard her phone chime. She finished removing her eyeliner, tossed the wipe in the wastebasket, and walked back into the bedroom to grab her phone. She walked with it back into the bathroom where she set it down briefly to put toothpaste on her toothbrush, and while she brushed she read the message. She smiled instantly when she saw it was from Don. "He wants to know how I take my coffee," she mused, toothpaste foaming all over her mouth. She finished brushing, washed all the toothpaste off her face, dried herself off, and replied to his message. Then she walked back to the bedroom, placed her phone on the bed next to her, slid under the covers, and started at the ceiling. "I think he's the one," she thought. "It's insane, we've had one date, but I think he's it. Don's it. Oh my God, I wish I could call Mackenzie right now. OK, definitely not now. A) It's 3:25 AM, and B) She's probably having the best sex of her life right now. Oh. My. God. Mackenzie is *right now* having sex with Will for the first time in 6+ years. Or she just did and now she's sleeping next to Will." Sloan smiled broadly. No one deserved happiness more than her best friend. But then her thoughts drifted back to her own life. "Oh my God, I'm Don Keefer's girlfriend. I can't wait to talk to Kenzie tomorrow!" Fairly quickly Sloan's eyes started to slide closed, and, on a wave of happiness, she fell to sleep thinking of Mac and Will, but mostly of Don.

* * *

Sloan's alarm beeped at 8:40 AM and she groaned as she felt for the phone that she'd left somewhere next to her on the bed only five and a half hours before. She picked her head up and saw that the sun was indeed up, and she groaned again, even louder. As she continued to lie there and will herself to move, she heard her phone chime. It was a text tone, and she had a suspicion who it was from. She grabbed the phone, clicked "Messages" and saw she had one, from Don Keefer.

Sloan smiled and read the text. "I'm awake, though barely. Hope you slept well. Will be heading to ACN soon. I will have coffee and treats. See you soon. xoxo D."

Sloan replied to his message. "Trying to get out of bed. The bed is winning. I'll be there soon, I promise. xoxo S."

"Well, guess there's my motivation, huh?" Sloan said aloud. She swung her legs out of the bed and immediately made it. Sloan had a million pet peeves, but an unmade bed was at the top of the list. Once her bedroom was tidied up and the bed was neat, she made her way into the bathroom for the hottest shower she could imagine.

Ten minutes later, showered and moisturized, Sloan made her way back into her bedroom to get dressed. She chose a pretty cream-colored cowl-neck sweater, dark blue jeans, and tall brown boot socks. She grabbed her tall chocolate-brown riding boots from the closet and placed them by the bedroom door. Sloan had a rule about wearing shoes in the house. Her Asian mother had instilled that into her at a young age- shoes come off in the entryway- and some habits were irreversible. She went back into the bathroom and dried her hair, then tied it back into a ponytail, and put on basic make-up- a little concealer under her eyes to hide the circles, some eyeliner, and a hint of mascara. Once she was satisfied- she looked good, but she didn't look like she was trying too hard- she walked back into the bedroom, grabbed her phone and boots, and brought them out into the living room with her. She sat down on her ottoman to slide her boots on, tossed her phone into her purse, which was on the coffee table, grabbed it, took her coat off the coat rack next to the front door, and headed down the hall to the elevator.

Once out on the street, Sloan grabbed a taxi that was dropping one of her neighbors off in front of the building. "Hi, Mrs. Milhiser," she said brightly. The older woman smiled and said hello and walked to the lobby. Sloan hopped into the cab, said, "AWM Building, please." and off she went into the bright, cold New York morning.

The cab pulled up in front of AWM at 9:50 AM. Sloan was pretty proud of herself when she got out and headed inside. She was excited to see Don, and she was dying to talk to Mackenzie, but she was also nervous. She headed up to the NewsNight floor in the elevator, a bundle of emotions.

When she stepped off the elevator, Maggie was the first one to say hello. As she walked to her office, she said hi to Tess, Neal, Kendra, Gary, and Martin. "I wonder how hard it was for them to get here this early. They had to have been up even later than I was." she thought. No one looked too bad, though she noticed that both Neal and Gary had the largest cups of coffee the deli up the corner sold. They were so large they looked more like buckets than coffee cups. Sloan smiled and shook her head slightly, amused. Then she headed down the hall to her office.

When she got there, she came up short. On her desk was an array of things not there the night before. In the middle was a small plate with miniature pastries on it- croissants, danishes, and other little sweet breakfast treats. There were two large cups of coffee. There was a crystal vase with the most beautiful flower in it that Sloan had ever seen. Daisies, lilies, roses, and irises in shades of pink and purple and white were mixed together. And then, the sweetest sight of all, was Don Keefer sitting on the couch, watching her reaction with a smile that made his eyes light up. He stood up as she crossed the threshold and came into the office.

"You don't think this is too much, do you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I almost couldn't help myself. If it's too much I can tone it down." he said, smiling sheepishly.

Sloan dropped her purse and coat on the table next to the couch, walked until she was about an inch from Don's face, put a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back, so glad that he'd made her happy rather than upset. "I don't think a girl could ever be mad at a man who brings her coffee and breakfast and amazingly beautiful flowers," Sloan breathed as she kissed his cheek and then once on the side of Don's neck. "I love all of it." she said, and she stepped away to sit down behind her desk. "Come on, let's eat this stuff before we have to go to a meeting that will make us want to vomit it all back up." she said with a smile. Don stood there, completely in awe of her, before chuckling and taking the chair on the other side of her desk.


	4. Sloan spills the beans

Charlie had everyone convene in the large conference room on the NewsNight floor. He talked for a while about how things were going to go, that they were fighting back against Jerry Dantana's lawsuits with everything they had, that everyone needed to cooperate with Rebecca and her associates, and that they should all carry on with business as usual. And then, in typical Charlie fashion, he told them not to panic and to come see him if they had any concerns. Once dismissed, Don told Sloan he had to go up to the RightNow floor for a while.

"I'd prefer to sit in your office and talk to you all day, but since we're both pretty busy, I'll have to settle for seeing you tonight. I can see you tonight, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm… I'll have to see. My social calendar is preeeeety full," Sloan replied. She walked past him but squeezed his arm as she did. She didn't look back, and it was all Don could do not to follow her. "Holy shit, she's beautiful," he thought. Don smiled after her, shook his head, and walked to the elevator to head upstairs and run his own meeting.

Sloan walked down the hall to her office and stepped inside. She smiled as she caught sight of the flowers in the vase on her desk. She went to sit down and start doing some research for the ideas she had for her NewsNight segments and was deep in thought when Mackenzie tapped on her open door about a half-hour later.

"Hey!" Mac said as she leaned on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I had a few questions…" Mackenzie trailed off when she noticed the flowers that Sloan had moved to the side of her desk, near the computer monitor. "Flowers? Oh my God, they're gorgeous! Are they from Don?" When Sloan smiled and started blushing, Mackenzie got even more animated. "They're from DON?! He sent you those gorgeous flowers… WHAT DID YOU TWO DO LAST NIGHT?!" Mackenzie was already flying high from the emotional rollercoaster of the night before: thinking she was fired, the ring being a joke, and then having Will not only profess his love for her, but then propose to her… Don and Sloan hooking up after their surprise kiss in the control room was going to put her right over the edge.

"Shhhhhh. Seriously, I know you're happy for me, but could you shut up?" Sloan said with an embarrassed smile. "I'm not sure I really want this being the fodder for gossip for today. That should still be you and Will." she said with a wink.

"OK, do you remember how many people SAW YOU kiss him? Tess, Kendra, Joey, Herb… People are already talking about it. And I overheard Neal and Gary telling Martin and Tamara that you two left here together last night. So tell me everything!"

Sloan shook her head and giggled. This place is such a gossip mill, she thought. Did no one have anything else to be doing than speculating about her night? What was she expecting, though, really? These were 20-somethings who worked in news. They'd talk about anything, especially the sordid details of a co-worker's life.

"We went and got food at the diner up the block. He took me in a cab back to my place, and then he went home. He brought me coffee and pastries and flowers this morning" Sloan said, then waited for the onslaught of questions.

"OK, that's not all that happened. Spill it, Sloan. I need details." Mackenzie said, her economics questions completely forgotten by this point.

"We held hands while we walked and in the cab. He kissed me in the diner, and in the elevator, and then in my apartment some more. He didn't stay long- it was already after 2:00. He texted me when he got home, and again this morning." Then she sighed. "He's already been super sweet. Kenzie- he asked me what he was supposed to call me, and I said I wanted to be his girlfriend. I'm Don's girlfriend." There was nothing more Sloan needed to say. Mackenzie squealed and ran around to the side of the desk so she could envelope Sloan in a huge hug.

"I am so happy for you, Sloan." Mackenzie said as she hugged the air out of Sloan's lungs. "It's OBVIOUS how much you two care for each other. I can't believe it happened last night, though. If you hadn't kissed him…" Mac trailed off.

"I know. I'm scared I'm going to mess it up somehow, but Don makes it all feel so natural. Nothing feels forced, or like I have to be guarded. He already knows me pretty well, so now it's just the getting closer part of it. Know what I mean?" she asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes, I think more than anyone here, I know what that means. Do you not recall that I just got engaged last night to a man I haven't dated in over six years? I got engaged to a man I already know better than I know myself, but haven't dated in forever, and it felt like we'd never been apart. Really." she said pointedly and raised her eyebrow at Sloan.

"Was it amazing?" Sloan asked, a smile curling up the sides of her mouth.

Mackenzie sighed. "You have no idea, Sloan. You have no Earthly idea." She smiled over her shoulder and walked away down the hall towards her own office. Sloan beamed at Mackenzie's retreating figure and looked back at her flowers and sighed with contentment.


	5. Don's finding his way

More about Sloan and Don!

* * *

Don finished his meetings with Elliot and the RightNow team and headed back to his office. He sat down at his desk and stared out the window. All he wanted was to go down to Sloan's office but he didn't want to hover or be too clingy, not only because he knew he'd be the fodder for office gossip, but also because they had actual work to do. He didn't want to keep her from doing her job and have her become resentful because of his perceived neediness. But he was needy. He needed to see her. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. Even when he and Maggie had been doing well (in between one of their many break-ups) he hadn't ever felt about her like he did about Sloan. She was all he could think about, and if he couldn't find a way to focus he might be out of a job by the end of the week. Things were finally moving in the direction he'd wanted for months. It was hard to stay away from her.

He decided to sit and read the news for an hour by which time Elliot would have some preliminary notes for him to look over. He booted up his computer and logged in to his account at the New York Times site and started scanning the stories for interesting bits of information.

He was lost in a story about who might be at President Obama's second inauguration when his cell phone beeped. He grabbed it from the far side of the desk where he'd tossed it when he came back to his office, and saw the little envelope symbol highlighted on the screen. He touched it, and it said, "From Sloan Sabbith." Don smiled. He'd been trying hard not to bother her at work, and she had to know he'd been sitting in his office for an hour already… it seemed she'd been trying not to bother him, too, but had given up. Or given in, actually.

"Hey," the text started. "I don't want to bother you, but I just wanted to say hi. If you want to stop down in a little while and take a break, I'll be in my office." Don smiled. If that wasn't an invitation to come down to her office and see her, he didn't know what was.

"Sure," he replied. I'll come by in a little bit." He clicked send.

A minute later a reply came in. It was just a smiley face. That was it- he had to go see her now. Don pushed back his chair from the desk , put his phone in his pocket, and headed up the hall to Sloan's office. When he got there, she was sitting at her desk, feet up, and listening to a financial report. As he peeked his face around her open doorway, she glanced up and smiled. "I didn't want to bother you…" she trailed off.

"It wasn't any bother. I had actually wanted to text you, but I didn't want you to think I was going to make a habit of hanging on you while we're at work," he replied.

Sloan laughed. "If I ever need you to leave, I'll tell you. I don't have any problem being direct with people." Don raised an eyebrow at her, then joined her in laughter. "Yeah, you don't."

Don cleared his throat. "I don't know how to do this. You know, 'us' at work. I don't know how much is too much. I don't know… I just… I don't know." he said sheepishly. "I don't want to bother you, I don't want it to distract from our work, but we're both here, and 90% of our days are spent here…" Don shrugged. "We're lucky enough that we CAN see each other throughout the day. I just don't want to mess this up."

Sloan got up from behind her desk and came around to where Don was standing, looking like a high school boy who was just past the hurdle of actually talking to a girl. She stood directly in front of him, reached out, and gripped his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him, gently, on the lips and whispered, "There is no amount of seeing you around this place that is going to be too much for me. If I'm busy, I'll tell you. No games, Don. Honesty always, and I promise you, I will never be sorry to see your face."

Don grabbed her hand and led her to the small area behind her computer monitor, where the office blinds were mostly closed and they would be out of the line of sight of anyone looking in the open doorway. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her with an intensity that made her moan, and she took two steps backwards. She was up against the wall, and Don closed the space in one step. His hands gripped her hips and her arms were around her neck and he kissed her again, deeply, until she had to break the kiss to breathe. "Ohhhhhhhh," she whispered. "That was nice. I need to sit down."

Don walked over to the couch near the window and sat down. Sloan came out from next to the desk and smoothed her sweater down. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "That could be dangerous," she said. "You can't turn me to jelly at work. I have a reputation as a no-nonsense financial reporter to uphold, you know." she said and giggled.

"I turned you to jelly?" Don asked, looking like a high school boy again. "What does that mean, exactly?" he asked.

"My legs feel like rubber," she answered, looking at him quizzically. "Haven't you ever felt like that before, when a kiss was really good and you didn't want it to end and it makes your legs turn to jelly?"

"Sort-of," Don said and smiled at her. "It was last night, in the diner, when I sat next to you and I kissed you. Oh, and I had a butterflies-in-my-stomach feeling when I got home last night, too. Does that count?"

"You had butterflies in your stomach once you were home? What were you thinking about?" she asked suggestively.

"Do you even need to ask?" he asked.

Sloan took his hand and laced her fingers with his. She leaned her head over and put it on his shoulder. They sat there for a while, not speaking, just enjoying the nearness of the other and the quiet.

"I should get back to work," she said, after about 10 minutes of quiet togetherness. "Want to get a late lunch/early dinner later?" she asked. "Maybe around 5:30? This way, we can be in our run-downs and then we can get out of here for a while before the shows."

Don got up from the couch but instead of standing up he knelt on the carpeting in front of Sloan. He got up on his knees, leaned against her calves, placing his palms flat on her thighs just above her knees. He leaned in close to her and kissed her sweetly but intently. "I'll be back by or before 5:30." He went to stand up but Sloan grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face back down for one more kiss.

"See you later, DJ." she said quietly and with a playful look on her face.

"Bye, Sloan Juliet. This is going to be a long day." he said as he walked to the door.

Sloan swung her legs up onto the couch and waved to Don as he turned to head up the hall to his office. Don smiled to himself as he walked, not caring that he saw Martin elbow Neal as he passed.


	6. Please I Wouldn't Pass This By

The continuing evolution of Don and Sloan! Chapter title comes from a line in the song #41 by The Dave Matthews Band.

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, and weeks blended into months, Sloan and Don developed a routine: Mondays began by coming in to the office together, usually from her apartment, which was their base of operations over the weekends. They got used to having a late lunch together most days, stealing time when they had breaks, sitting in each other's offices just to be close. Don often found himself sitting on the couch in Sloan's office around 6:30, her feet in his lap, sitting and talking about anything and nothing. There was almost always a shared dinner after their respective shows from a place close to the AWM building, though Don liked to cook for her and they began alternating between eating locally and going to Don's for dinner. She tried hard not to stay over his place on a weeknight, but sometimes, when his apartment was cozy and warm and his bed so inviting, she caved. She was only human, and Don's smile could overcome her resolve much of the time.

Sloan brought over a few outfits and toiletries to keep at his place, and she was good about replenishing her supplies when things ran low. Don had things at her place, too, and so they settled into the first year of togetherness, well, together much of the time.

Their first real fight occurred when they were about six months into their courtship. Don had bought Sloan a season of tickets for the New York City Ballet at Lincoln Center a few months prior, so this was more than just a night out. Their fancy nights out went as thus: Sloan would wear a beautiful dress and Don a suit, and they would eat at Cafe Fiorello next door to Lincoln Center and close to David H. Koch Theatre where the Ballet performed. Then it was on to the performance, and on the cab ride back to her apartment, Sloan would go on and on and on about what the dancers had done, and Don would smile his bemused smile and nod in the right places and listen to her describe what he'd just witnessed in minute detail. He loved that he was learning to share in something that was important to her, and it was actually more entertaining to watch her excitement than any of the rest of the night. It was even more entertaining than watching her put away a huge plate of pasta at Fiorello.

Then they'd get home and she'd have to call Mackenzie and tell her what the dancers had done, and Don was sure that Will was doing the exact same thing- waiting for his love to finish prattling on to her best friend so they could go to bed and do what they'd been waiting all night to do. And no, it didn't involve ballet, though Don was grateful for the flexibleness ballet had helped Sloan to achieve. It never ceased to amaze him the things she could do during sex.

One Saturday night six months in, Don waited as patiently as he could for Sloan to be ready to go to dinner and the ballet. When she came out into the living room where he'd been waiting, he sucked his breath in quickly out of shock: he'd seen Sloan in every manner of dress and undress, and she was always stunning, but tonight she took his breath away, literally. In an emerald green, floor length evening gown and matching wrap her hazel eyes seemed greener and she smiled shyly as he stood up and held out a hand to her. "Babe, you're gorgeous." Sloan kissed his cheek sweetly and slid her arms into the coat he held open for her.

They ate and drank a bottle of wine and enjoyed the atmosphere of Fiorellos and at 7:40 it was time to walk next door to Lincoln Center for the performance. Don paid the bill and they exited the building, lacing their fingers together as they walked, enjoying the cool night air.

They checked their coats and walked through the beautiful lobby of one of the most prominent performance spaces in the city. They made their way to their seats, refusing the usher's assistance, and sat down. The house lights went down, and the performance began. It was a premiere piece, called New Combinations, and Sloan had been excited to see it.

An hour into the performance the house lights came up for an intermission. Don asked Sloan if she wanted a drink, so they went out into the lobby where a bar had been set up, and they each got a glass of wine. Sloan was animatedly talking about the music and the routines, and Don was actually able to contribute to the conversation, as Sloan had been explaining things to him for the past six months. Sloan beamed at him when he mentioned how one of the ballerinas had done 5 entrechats in a row and how exhausted it had made him just to watch her. She loved that he was taking an interest in one of her passions.

As Sloan finished her glass of wine, she said to Don, "I need to visit the restroom. I'll be right back." Sloan squeezed his hand and he watched her walk away. "I love that woman," he thought to herself.

As Sloan exited the bathroom she scanned the crowd to see where Don was. When she didn't see him where he'd been when she left, she started looking for dark-haired men in blue suits. When she caught sight of him, he was standing up near one of the lobby walls talking to a woman Sloan had never seen before. Don was leaning with one hand against the wall above girl's head, and he was definitely in her personal space. She was smiling up at him and sipping from a cocktail glass. Who was this woman? She was very pretty- blonde, tall, in a cocktail dress that showed off her legs. Why did Don looks so happy to be hanging on her? "Easy, Sabbith," she said under her breath. There has to be a logical explanation. He watched Don kiss the woman on her cheek and walk away. When Don turned around he caught sight of Sloan and walked purposefully back over to her. "Hi," he said leaned over to kiss her cheek. Sloan pulled back. "Who was that?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"That was my friend, Kate. I think I've mentioned her before. We dated briefly after grad school but it didn't really work out and we decided we were better as friends. She works at Newsweek- associate editor for features." he said. Then his brows furrowed, and he asked, "Why?"

"No reason. I just saw you standing in a girl's personal space so I got a bit curious as to who she was and why you thought you could stand so close to her," Sloan said. She smiled and tried to sound chipper as she said it, but she knew Don wasn't falling for it.

Don narrowed his eyes, then smiled. "Are you jealous? Oh my God, you're jealous. I was talking to a woman, something I do every day, and you got jealous!" Don smiled widely. As soon as he looked back at Sloan, however, he knew he'd made a grave mistake. She wasn't smiling.

"Yeah, I am," she said, abruptly and unsmilingly. "I think I have a right to be. From where I was, it looked like more than it was." she continued.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Don said with a laugh and was instantly sorry as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Sloan looked like he'd slapped her. He could see the tears starting to well in her eyes. She started blinking furiously to keep them from spilling.

"You do remember that my fiance cheated on me the WEEK of our wedding, right? You also might remember that I dated a man who put nude photos of me on a website when I broke up with him, and the string of jerks who all broke up with me because they couldn't hold an intelligent conversation. So was I jealous, yes. Can you blame me?" Sloan looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It may sound silly to you, but this isn't a joke to me." she said. "I want to go home."

Don gently took Sloan's arm. "Babe, I'm sorry you're upset. I didn't mean for you to get upset. You have to know I would never do to you what those losers did."

"You know what, Don? Logically I think I know that, but in my heart it's hard to let go of some of that stuff. Please get my coat. I'm going home." At that she started walking to the front of the performance hall, leaving Don to walk to the coat check to get their coats.

Don handed Sloan hers and they walked outside. "Do you want to get some air and then go back in and see the rest of the performance," he asked.

Sloan glared at him. "No, I don't. I said I'm going home, and I am. I need to be alone for a while."

Don looked perplexed. "I'm not coming back to your place with you? I thought we could talk about this."

Sloan flagged down a taxi and when it stopped she started climbing inside. "No, you're not," she shouted. "I don't want to talk right now. Don't you get it?" She slammed the taxi door and was driven off down Broadway.

Don stood on the sidewalk, hands in his coat pockets, wondering if there was more to Sloan's reaction to his talking to Kate. "I didn't even do anything wrong!" he thought to himself. "It's her fault if she's overreacting. Why do I feel badly about it?" He started walking down Broadway until he reached Columbus Avenue and turned to walk uptown.

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why do I feel so badly?" he asked himself. And then the answer came to him like he'd been punched in the gut. He felt badly because Sloan was hurting. He'd hurt her, not with what he'd done (or hadn't done, he thought pointedly) but because he didn't take the time to understand her. He'd minimized her feelings, and even though this was a small matter, he should have known she might have a visceral reaction to him leaning over a friend she'd never met even though no malice had been intended.

As Don walked, he mused over how even when he and Maggie had fought, he hadn't really felt badly about it, not like he did now about Sloan. They'd fought and gotten back together because they'd learned the pattern, and, until he'd seen the video of her yelling at the Sex and the City tour bus, that had been easier than cutting their ties. He loved Sloan in a way he'd never loved anyone, not Maggie, who he'd been with the longest, and certainly not any of the girls he'd casually dated when he and Maggie were on the outs.

Don walked until he reached West 70th Street and Columbus Avenue, then hailed a cab. He'd been walking for close to an hour, and it would be at least a half-hour drive to Sloan's, but he had to talk to her. Tonight, not tomorrow when she'd had the chance to sit and stew and sleep badly.

* * *

Sloan got out of the cab in front of her building and was glad she didn't run into any of her neighbors as she rode up to the 6th floor in the elevator. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone who might ask why she was so dressed up yet coming home so early.

Sloan made her way down the hall to her apartment. Once inside, she hung her coat up, kicked off her shoes, and put her purse down on the coffee table. She grabbed her phone out of it, picked up her heels and walked to the bedroom. She put the shoes back in her closet and tossed her phone onto the bed. The dress was put back on the hanger. She put on a pair of leggings and a long-sleeved t-shirt and went into the bathroom. She stood in the bright light and looked at herself for a long time. "Did I overreact?" she said aloud to the Sloan in the mirror. "No. Maybe. But how does he not SEE why I was upset?" she wondered. She washed her face and then walked out into the dining room.

She walked to the mantle and turned on her iPod. She set it to shuffle and sat down on the couch. She sat there listening for while, lost in music and sadness. About an hour later she heard the locks clicking on her door.

Don stepped into the entryway of the apartment. As Sloan looked over and her eyes met Don's, she heard Dave Matthews sing, "Love, you drive me to distraction."

Sloan sat on the couch as Don approached her. He had no idea how she'd react, but he knew he had to explain and make things right.

Don went and turned the music down, and then he walked to stand in front of her. Then he knelt down so he'd be closer to eye level. He looked in her eyes and said, "I'm an asshole. I should have allayed your fears instead of being a jerk. I was inconsiderate, and I'm sorry. I love you, Sloan. I don't want to see you upset like this again. But I need you to know: Kate's a friend, but she's never meant anything to me in a romantic way. Besides, she just got engaged to her boyfriend, Ben." Don smiled. "How can you think that I'd choose anyone over you? You're the most amazing, smart, beautiful, and talented woman I've ever known."

Sloan slid closer to the edge of the couch and leaned over her lap to get her eyes to his level. "I shouldn't have overreacted, but I was mad that you didn't seem to think my feelings were valid." she said. "I know you're not like the other guys I've been with, I know it in my head, but I was stupid before. I saw signs of things not being right in relationships, and I ignored them, which is really stupid for someone who's as smart as me." She smiled at Don and he smiled back, then laughed.

"I love you, Sloan Juliet Sabbith. I promise I'll do better." Don said and he leaned forward and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I love you, too, Donald James Keefer. I'm sorry I ruined our night out." Sloan said simply.

"Don't be sorry. Let's put a movie on and make popcorn and get comfortable and relax." Don said. I'm going to go change and you get the popcorn going."

Sloan padded into the kitchen and put a package of popcorn in the microwave. By the time it was done popping and she'd poured it into a big wooden bowl Don had emerged from the bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt. They settled on the couch and watched "The Big Lebowski" while shoveling popcorn into their mouths and laughing in all the predictable spots.

When the popcorn was done and Sloan was getting tired she ended up with her head on Don's lap, covered with a blanket, Don toying with her hair, watching reruns of 30 Rock. What felt like hours later but was probably only a few minutes, Sloan felt her head get gently lowered to the couch. Then she was suddenly freezing cold, and then she felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes to see that Don had scooped her up and was carrying her into the bedroom. "Thanks, Prince Charming," she said drowsily.

"Go back to sleep, babe." Don said. He lowered her slowly to the bed and she was asleep again by the time he pulled the blankets up around her.


	7. We're Almost There

A Year of Don and Sloan! (Note: things get a little smutty.)

* * *

On their one year anniversary, Don took Sloan to dinner at her favorite Japanese restaurant, Masa, and gave her a diamond necklace and earrings he knew she'd wanted for ages. She got him Rangers season tickets for the coming hockey season. After dinner and a walk around Columbus Circle they went back to her apartment and had sex so good Don was sure every neighbor in the building had heard Sloan screaming his name emphatically.

They spent the entire next day in her bed or on the couch. They made slow, lazy love when they woke, then took a shower together, a luxury they didn't have time for on a weekday morning. Sloan made them french toast and sausage and they ate and read the New York Times, sharing the sections companionably. The Rangers played an early afternoon game, which they sat and watched with sandwiches Don put together with veggies and cheese from Sloan's fridge. When Henrik Lundqvist made a particularly acrobatic save, Sloan threw her arms in the air and yelled, "Yes! Go Hank!" Don was amused. "Hank? Do you know him personally?" he asked kiddingly.

"Actually, I met him a few times at that club where I went with the Giant that time," she said casually. "I talked to him for a little bit. He's nice, and he's really cute." Sloan said. Then she looked at Don, who was swallowing repeatedly and trying not to look upset. "I gave him investment advice and he bought me a drink in thanks." she said, laughing. "Doesn't feel so great when you start imagining me in bed with Henrik Lundqvist, does it?" she said, poking Don in the shoulder.

Don shook his head. "No, it really doesn't," he said. "Can I ask you something?"

Sloan looked him straight in his eyes and said, "Anything."

Don cleared his throat and said, "Are you sure you're still happy with me? You've met rich bankers, professional athletes… what makes you want to be with me and not one of them? I mean, we've been together for a year, and we both seem pretty happy, and I'm not fishing for compliments, because you gave me a ton of them earlier when you said sex with me was the best you've ever had…" he trailed off and Sloan swatted him with the throw pillow that had been next to her.

Sloan shook her head at him and said, "For an incredibly smart guy you're not very observant. You are a million times the man any of those guys are. Well, maybe Hank is a good guy, too, but I honestly spoke to him for a total of an hour, so I don't really know…" It was Don't turn to poke Sloan. She giggled, mostly because it tickled.

"You're well-educated, well-informed, and very smart. You're a good cook. You're honest and considerate. You're dedicated to your job, your friends and your co-workers and you love to work hard. You are funny and sweet and charming and like to go to the ballet with me, which means more to me than I think you could possibly know. You deal with me and my weirdness, which makes you some kind of miracle worker or glutton for punishment."

Sloan got up and went over to sit on Don's lap. "You're in good shape but you don't get nuts about it. You like good bands and watching movies and the Rangers." She smiled. "You're dependable and trustworthy and I know that when I have a problem you're going to logically help me to sort it out instead of letting me get frantic." Don smiled at that.

"And…" Sloan trailed off. "You have curly hair, which I love, because when I see it I always want to tangle my fingers in it. You smell good all the time and you taste like Jolly Ranchers and Lifesavers. And when you look at me with those chocolate-brown eyes my stomach does flip-flops and I immediately get turned on." Don leaned over and kissed her at this, pushing her back against the couch for several minutes while he slid his hands under her t-shirt and cupped her breasts and kissed down the side of her neck. Sloan moaned. "You kiss me like that, often. You make me wet instantly. Oh, Don, I love you." Sloan whispered, her ability to speak being taken from her as Don lifted her shirt higher and started sucking on her breasts. She pushed him back and pulled his t-shirt over his head, then took off her own.

Don slid his sweats off as Sloan pulled her leggings down and kicked them off her feet. Sloan reached up and took his cock in her hand and stroked the length of it. Don sighed loudly and looked into Sloan's eyes. He moved back and started to caress her stomach, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her. She looked up at him and said, "And yes, sex with you is amazing, but right now I don't want you taking your time. Don't worry about me. I want it hard and fast." Don crushed his lips to hers and Sloan arched her hips up as he slid inside her.

Don picked up a steady rhythm almost immediately, he was so turned on by what Sloan had said to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to pull him into her harder. It gave her clit just the right amount of stimulation, and she could feel the pleasure starting to build. "I love you, Don," she said. "I love to feel how hard you are. Come on, faster. Harder. Give it to me." Don slowed his exertion to kiss her, and her tongue in his mouth nearly drove him out of his mind.

Sloan urged him on, whispering "Come on, baby," until he tipped over the edge. He said, "Oh, Sloan, I love you, I love you, I love you." Sloan's orgasm came right on the heels of Don's and was so powerful she shouted his name as she dug her nails into his shoulders and shook with bliss.

After their breathing returned to normal Don moved to lay behind her on the couch. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them, then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and behind her ear and said, "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. And you're the best I've ever had, too." Sloan elbowed him in the ribs.

Sloan giggled. "You're the sexiest man I've ever known, Don Keefer. And if that wasn't enough to show you how much I love you, then you need to go sort yourself out!" she said.

Sloan sighed and snuggled her head under Don's chin. Out loud, Don said, "Let's relax for a while and then call for dinner, OK?"

In his head, Don said, "I need to marry this woman."


	8. Don's Making Plans

Over the next few months, Don was a man on a mission. He felt like he was constantly doing reconnaissance. Every question he asked her, it seemed, went to his ulterior motive. He knew that Sloan wouldn't move in with him until he asked her to marry him, so it was pointless to ask her to sell her place and come live with him in his. He needed to try and gauge how she felt without coming right out and asking her, "So, if I proposed to you, would you want to live here?"

He began to think that though his apartment was spacious enough for both of them, and though it was certainly nice enough she might not want to live there with him. He liked her apartment, but didn't think it was big enough for both of them and all of their shit. Maybe they'd want a different place, a third option, that would be theirs and not her moving into his place (which was what he'd envisioned back when these thoughts were nebulous "what ifs" in his mind). He started asking a lot of speculative questions. Sloan loved to talk, so he tried to ask questions she'd enjoy answering, all the while squirreling the information away for future use.

One evening when they were making dinner in Don's kitchen, he asked her, "I know you like your place, and I like mine, and they're both really nice, but what else are you looking for in a place? What things is your place missing that you'd really like?"

Sloan narrowed her eyes, as if she were trying to figure out where the question was coming from. "Why are you asking that?" she asked as she slid slices of cucumber into the salad she was making.

"Well, I hope one day, eventually, we'll live together," he said with a smile. "I was thinking we could keep one of our places, but I'm sure there's things they're both lacking. I was just curious as to what you'd want in a place, if you could choose it." he said casually, then turned to look into the oven as if he was checking on the homemade pizza he'd created so she wouldn't see his smile. "For example, I'd love a bigger kitchen," he continued.

"Oh, well, that makes sense," Sloan said. "Well, each of our places has only two bedrooms. I think we'd need three- bedroom, office, and guest room. Or a bedroom and two offices. I think we have to have an en suite bath, and at least one more full bathroom. I'd like a bigger dining room than either of us have, and more of the old woodwork mine has. I'd love a bigger fireplace, and I think I'd want hardwood throughout, except in the bathroom. What do you think?" she asked him as she chopped carrots.

"I think your reasoning is sound," he said, as he reached into the oven to pull the pizza and pizza stone out. "It's just food for thought," he went on. "And now, let's eat this actual food!"

They put the hockey game on (an exhibition away game for the Rangers, which was why they were watching it on TV instead of at the Garden) and ate the salad Sloan had made, and the pizza he'd made, and drank beer and yelled at the TV. When the game was over and Sloan was drunk and tired, they made their way to his bedroom.

When Don came out of the bathroom he found Sloan asleep, still on top of the covers. God, she's so beautiful, he thought. I really have to make this special. I have to sweep her off her feet. She deserves for this to be the most memorable time in her life, especially with what happened with her last engagement. He went and grabbed his laptop and sat down on the bed next to her. When she didn't stir, he logged in to the real estate site he liked to check out now and again. Their listings always had a plethora of photos of the places on the market, and the agent who helped him with this apartment worked with them.

He put in the criteria Sloan had set. En suite bath, another full bath, hardwoods, three bedrooms at least… He clicked 'search' and was delighted by the list that was generated. He went through and looked at each of them in turn, ruling out some places based on location, and he came up with five places he felt best fit the specifications they were looking for. He started thinking of ways he could sneak out of ACN during the day to pop over and see places without Sloan knowing, but they spent so much time together- she would notice him leaving and ask where he was going, and if he managed to slip out unobserved he would be bombarded with questions when he returned, and frankly, he didn't think he could hold up to a barrage of questions from Sloan Sabbith. She would pummel him with words and he would crack.

He needed help. He needed someone who wouldn't spill the beans, could hold up to Sloan's incessant questions, and wouldn't break under pressure. He needed someone to run interference. But who? Mackenzie was the first thought, because she could take Sloan out, or give her things to do, but she'd never be able to resist telling Sloan that Don was looking for apartments to share with her and that he was planning to propose. Mackenzie would hear "propose" and immediately start screaming with excitement. No Mac. He needed Will.

Will could do everything Mac could, but he would never crack. Don decided to talk to Will on Monday, first thing in the morning.

* * *

On Monday Don and Sloan arrived at ACN together, as they did after most weekends. Don walked Sloan to her office and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I need to go talk to Will for a minute," he said. "I'll see you at the meeting at 11:00?"

Sloan smiled at him. "I'll be there. See you in a little while."

Don walked down the hall and poked his head into Will's office. Will was in the process of hanging up his coat on the coat rack in the corner. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Don asked as Will turned around and saw him in the doorway.

"Yeah, come on in," Will said and smiled. Mackenzie and Sloan's friendship had brought Will and Don together often, and the more time Will spent with Don, the more he liked him. They went to hockey games and met for drinks while the girls went to the ballet or went shopping, and they found that they liked a lot of the same things.

Don closed the office door and sat down across from Will. He looked down at his hands when Will gave him a scrutinizing gaze. Finally, Will said, "Are you in trouble, or are you about to be?"

Don grinned. "Actually, neither, but for this to go well I'm going to need your help."

Will narrowed his eyes. "Proceed."

So Don explained what he wanted to do, which was to go out and see apartments during the day and figure out which ones he thought Sloan would like the best. Simultaneously, he would also be shopping for a ring. He knew he was looking for an emerald-cut solitaire. He knew that was the cut Sloan loved, and he had an appointment at Harry Winston the next day at 11:00 AM to pick one out, pay for it and have it sized. Once he found the right place and had the ring in his possession, he would move to Phase Two of the plan. One afternoon he would leave, then text her the address of the apartment and ask him to meet him there. Once she arrived, he'd show her around, and then propose. "The minute details have yet to be worked out, but that's what I'm envisioning," Don said.

"You do realize this is going to take a lot of effort and luck, right?" Will said.

"Sloan is worth every ounce of effort. And I need your help if I'm going to pull this off." Don said.

"So what do I do, Don? Pick her up to prevent her from leaving?" Will asked. "I mean, this is not 1860. She has a mind of her own."

"Tomorrow at 11:00 she thinks I'm going to the dentist. I'll be at Harry Winston choosing and paying for the ring. I'm heading to see an apartment on West 57th and 8th Avenue from there. On days when I have appointments to see other places I'm going to need you to come up with something for her to be doing- research for the show, or something. I don't know, but we need to keep her busy a few days this week or next."

"Are we sure we can't enlist Mac in this?" Will asked. "She can come up with a million reasons to keep Sloan busy. Plus, if I tell Sloan she's doing research for a segment she's doing, Mac's going to have to know about how much time we need for it, and in which Block…" Will sighed. "Mac's going to get annoyed with me monkeying with her run-down, Sloan's going to get mad that I keep making her do research for things that Mac cuts… This isn't going to be easy, Don." Will finished.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. Please, Will, I need this. Sloan has been treated badly by pretty much every guy she's ever dated, including the fiance who cheated on her the week of their wedding. I need to show her that I'll go to the ends of the Earth to please her."

"You're lucky I'm a hopeless romantic, Don," Will said. "OK, go to your appointments tomorrow, and let me know how they go. We'll proceed with a day-by-day plan from there. Sound OK?" Will asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Don stood up and walked to the door. As he stood there holding it open, he turned back and said, "Thanks, Will."

"Don't thank me. Sloan deserves this. And you're going to sweep her off her feet with this plan."

Don smiled. "I hope so. Oh, and I think it goes without saying that you can not tell Mac about any of this." He pointed at Will. "Please. Do NOT let Mackenzie know."

Will laughed. "I won't. But she's going to be so mad she missed out on the fun," Will said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she kills you, then kills me, once she finds out we kept this from her." Don laughed and headed up the hall to his office.


	9. And now there's a ring

Don decided to walk the few blocks to the apartment he was viewing to help release some of the nervous energy that had come from paying several thousand dollars for a piece of jewelry he hoped would make Sloan happy. When he approached, the front of the building, he saw the real estate agent approaching from his car, which was parked just a bit up the block. Don smiled and held out his hand. "Good to see you, Sean," he said.

"How've you been, man?" Sean replied. "I was glad to hear from you when you called, but I never thought you'd be interested in moving. Once I got you set up in that place, I thought you'd stay for good!" Sean said and smiled.

"I love my place, but I want to keep my options open. I'm going to be proposing to my girlfriend, and I think we might want something bigger. I'd be sad to sell my place, but it might be a good idea." Don said. "So what can you tell me about this place?"

"Congrats, man! That's great news! OK, so the building went co-op ten years ago. Only 6 units in the whole place, quiet people, only one family with small kids. Specs are all what were listed at the site, but it's even nicer in person. Let's go in and check it out."

Sean lead Don through the apartment, and Don instantly loved it. The master bedroom had a large en suite bath with a tremendous tub, a separate shower stall, two sinks, and heated ceramic tile flooring. There were dark stained hardwoods throughout, the two other bedrooms were a decent size for offices or guests, the kitchen was spacious and had stainless appliances, there was a fireplace in the living room with a mantle that matched the floors, and a dining room about twice the size of Sloan's. There was also a second full bath and a powder room, crown molding, chair rails in the dining room, a breakfast bar, and a tiled entryway, so dirty shoes never had to walk across the beautiful wood floors. Don thought Sloan would love this place, too, but he wanted to see a few more before he decided which one he would bring her to. Don showed Sean the list of other addresses and they made plans to see two more apartments at 2:00 PM on Thursday.

As they exited the building, the two men shook hands again. "If you need to let me know anything, call my cell, please. I'm trying to keep this a surprise," Don said. "If I don't crack under the pressure, that is!"

Sean assured Don that he would call but not leave voicemails or texts that Sloan could potentially see if she used Don's phone. The two men parted ways, with Don getting into a cab back to ACN and Sean back in his car up the street.

* * *

Once back in the office, Don made a point to walk by Will's office before heading to Sloan's to let her know he was back. Will looked up from his desk as Don pushed the door open. "How'd it go," he asked Don with an expectant look on his face.

Don smiled. "The ring is paid for and being sized. The apartment was amazing, and I think it's perfect, but I want to see a few more before I decide which one to take her to. I am seeing two others at 2:00 on Thursday. Any chance we can keep Sloan busy?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. Maybe I can get Charlie to take her up to the Executive Dining Room for a lunch. Maybe he can include Mackenzie, too, so it seems like a social thing and Sloan will be less suspicious."

"Can you make that happen, please?" Don asked. "I think if I see two more places, I can pick one with some confidence. Of course, if she doesn't love the one I pick, I'll take her to see the other two so she can decide for herself. I just need the one place for the actual proposal." Don swallowed nervously. "What do you think?"

"I think, if this all goes according to plan, you're going to be a very happy man," Will replied. "Let me talk to Charlie, and I'll let you know later if the lunch thing is a go, and then I'll tell you later. Is it OK if I tell him why we need to tie the ladies up?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Charlie won't say anything. Talk to him and let me know later what he says." Don said. "I need to go say hi to Sloan and then go talk to Elliot. Thanks again, Will." Don stepped out of Will's office and headed up the hall to Sloan's.

* * *

After Don left, Will decided to head upstairs to see if Charlie was available. He hopped in the elevator and went up to the 44th floor and found Charlie seated in his office. He had his feet propped up on the desk and he was looking out the window. Will walked in, and Charlie turned to him and smiled. "How are you, Will?" he asked.

"I need a favor, Charlie," Will began. "Well, actually, Don needs the favor, but I'm in charge of this part of the operation." he said.

"What is this operation?" Charlie asked. "Something to do with Mackenzie?"

"Actually, no, it's about Sloan." Will said. "Don's looking at new apartments and he's planning to propose to her when he finds the right one. He has an appointment to see two more places on Thursday. We need to keep Sloan busy for a while. I was thinking you could ask her to lunch upstairs, and we could include Mackenzie, which would make it seem more legit. I'll come, too, if you like. It can be a working lunch. We'd just need some topics to discuss, and then we go up there around 1:00, we eat and talk, and she won't notice that Don's gone."

Charlie looked at Will, and it was the first time Will could remember Charlie looking totally stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally, he said, "OK, let me draw up a list of things we could say we're there to discuss, and then I'll send that out to Mackenzie, Sloan, and you, along with an invitation to lunch on Thursday. Sound good?" Charlie asked?

"Perfect, Charlie, thanks. Don will be relieved. And think of how happy Sloan will be when this all works out," Will said. "I'll let him know later that we're on for Thursday and he can relax." Will lifted himself out of one of Charlie's comfortable chairs and headed back down to his own office before his fiancee came looking for him.

* * *

After the final run-down meeting, Will went to find Don. "Thursday's a go," he said. "Charlie's going to call a meeting for me, Sloan, and Mackenzie, with a real agenda and everything," he went on. "It'll start around 1:00 and will go through until the final run-down, so you should be OK until then."

Don took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thanks, Will. I think once I see these two places I should be all set. And the ring will be ready on Friday, so I'll grab that and then I'll go from there." he said. Will could see the relief on Don's face. Will patted Don's shoulder and headed down the hall to his office to finish writing his copy.


	10. It's Happening Tomorrow

When Thursday rolled around, Don tried to be as busy as he could be, stopping to talk to people, putting himself in meetings, just so Sloan didn't have time to get him alone and potentially sniff out that something was amiss. His luck ran out when she breezed into his office around 12:30 to say she was sorry she wouldn't be able to see him until later in the day because she was going to have lunch with Charlie, Mac and Will upstairs.

"I'll miss you while I'm up there, having a fancy lunch and potentially some wine…" she said as she leaned over Don's desk to kiss him, bending a little lower than was necessary to give him a glimpse down her blouse as she did so.

"Sloan…" Don trailed off as he glanced down. "That's mean," he said, and Sloan giggled.

"I'm just glad you still care to look," she said. She simpered down at him and Don swallowed, hard.

"Are you kidding? I'll never be tired of that view. Ever." Don stood up and came around from his side of the desk. He put a hand to the small of her back and guided her to the couch. The both sat down and Sloan kicked off her heels and put her feet in Don's lap. "So what're you going to do when I'm having a relaxing lunch meeting with those three?" Sloan asked. The way she said it sounded like she thought they were the Three Stooges.

"I'll probably just do what I always do: write copy, approve copy, talk to Elliot, read the news… you know, normal stuff." Don said, trying to sound relaxed. His heart started hammering.

Sloan smiled at him. "You're so diligent and smart. I have a smart boyfriend. How'd you get to be so brilliant?" she asked in a soft voice.

Don laughed. "OK, don't start with that voice. Already I've got half an erection from that kiss and view down your shirt. And don't you dare…" he said as he grabbed her hand, which was snaking its way into his curls. He laughed loudly. "You know what your hands in my hair does to me. You're awful. I'm still with you why?" he said, mock-questioningly.

Sloan stood up and smoothed her skirt down. She stepped into her shoes and turned to him. "Because you know I'm the best, and you like my ways," she said simply.

Don stood up and closed the short distance between them. He put his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started out sweet but deepened rapidly and when Sloan's tongue started dancing with his Don let out a groan. He broke the kiss with a sigh. "Yes, I like your ways, but I'd like them better right now if we were at my place, in my bed. You'd better go get ready for your meeting," he said, looking at the clock and seeing it was 1:40. "I need to go talk to Elliot. How about you come find me when you're done with the lunch?" he said. "Then you can tell me about it."

"OK, that sounds good. I'll see you later, DJ," she said and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

Don laughed and patted her side as he let go of her. "Later, babe." He watched as she strolled out of his office and down the hall and shook his head. I love that girl, he thought. I'm going to marry that girl. Oh, shit, I have apartments to go see. Don grabbed his jacket and walked briskly up the hall to the elevators.

* * *

Don left the second apartment at 4:00 and headed back to the ACN Building in a taxi. As he was driven through the streets of Manhattan, he started a mental pros and cons list, comparing the three apartments he'd seen this week. The second one, or the first of the two he saw today, he thought, was smaller, lacked the powder room, and he wasn't happy with the color of the hardwood floors, though he knew they could be sanded down and re-stained. However, that would be a big job and might not be worth doing. The second of the apartments on today's docket was similar to the first one he'd seen on Tuesday, but there was no entryway, which was a drawback, only had a shower stall (no tub for Sloan's baths), and the kitchen was smaller than he'd like. The appliances were also older, and there wasn't as much countertop space. All things being weighed, he still thought the first place was the best one. It had everything they wanted, including a good location that was convenient to work and with restaurants, bars, and shopping all nearby. He decided, as the cab was pulling up, that the first place would be the one he'd propose in. Now he just needed to pick up the ring and he could set the events in motion.

* * *

Don headed back upstairs and saw that Will wasn't in his office. That meant they were still upstairs in the dining room. Don felt his heart rate start to slow down. Sloan wouldn't have noticed his absence because she was still busy. Don casually strolled down the hall to Sloan's office and plopped down on her couch and waited for her to come back downstairs.

When she did, 20 minutes later, she was smiling and giddy. "We might change our five minutes a night to ten," she said as soon as she saw Don. "We're thinking of five in the B Block and then a recap of 3-5 minutes in the D Block. It's a huge step," she went on. "The economy touches every major story in this country. It's about time we start giving it its due!" She turned back to Don, her eyes blazing with excitement. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked when Don just stared at her.

"Of course I am! You just caught me off-guard!" Don said, standing up and trying to save the situation. "Was that all Charlie wanted to talk about?"

"That and some other things. It was a good meeting." She walked over and put her head on Don's shoulder and he brought his arms around her and hugged her close. He hoped she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating. "So how was your afternoon?" she asked.

"It was fine. You know, no surprises. Typical day. When is the run-down?" he asked, trying to get off the topic of his day before he said something stupid.

Sloan looked at the clock on the wall. "Soon. I'd better go get my stuff organized. See you in a bit." she said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the office and up the hall. Don took a deep breath, held it for a bit, then exhaled it slowly. I need to get this done and over with before I have a heart attack, he thought.

* * *

The remainder of the night went off without a hitch. After NewsNight, when he was done changing and Don was in the control room running Right Now, Will went to go check in with his friend on the day's developments.

"So? How were the apartments?" Will asked. Don smiled. He never thought Will would get this invested in his plans, but then, Will was often a bundle of contradictions.

"They were both really nice, but the first one is the best. I pick up the ring tomorrow. I'm thinking about doing it tomorrow." Don swallowed nervously. "Tomorrow, like when we have a break here. Leaving, getting the ring, heading to the apartment, and literally just asking her in the middle of the day. She'll have no idea what's coming, and I want her to be surprised. Or do you think I should do it over the weekend? But then I'm not sure how I'd get away from her long enough to get to the apartment to wait for her." Don whispered. He looked at Will with a look that almost seemed like desperation. "What do you think?"

"I think tomorrow is good. There's no reason to wait, and she'll never expect this. Plus, it means she'll be back in the office for a few hours with a ring on her finger so everyone here can see it and the girls can squeal over it and we can celebrate. Do it tomorrow." Will said. He patted Don on the back and said, "My fiance is waiting for me. She wants me to help her finalize our seating arrangements for the reception. Do you think I care who sits where?" Will sighed. "The things we do for these women." Mackenzie appeared, looking through the control room glass with her eyes narrowed. She knocked gently on the door, pointed at an imaginary watch on her wrist, and waved her hands as if to say, "Come on!" Will said, "See you in the morning, Don." Don nodded, and Will left the control room. Once in the hall, he bent down to kiss Mackenzie, and Don saw Mac smiling into the kiss. Those two need to get a room, he thought with a grin.


	11. Yes

On Friday at 2:00 Sloan left the first run-down meeting and turned up the hall to see Don. When she got to his office, however, she found his office empty, the lights and computer off. "Huh," she said out loud. "Where is he?" she wondered. She decided to look and see if she could find him. He wasn't with Elliot, Will, or Charlie. When she stopped in her tracks in the bullpen and looked around, she caught sight of Martin sitting on the far side of the room. "Hey, Martin?" she called. "Have you seen Don?"

Martin shrugged. "Yeah, he left a little while ago. I didn't ask him where he was going, though."

Sloan narrowed her eyes. Where did he go? she thought. And why didn't he tell me he was leaving?

As she walked back to her office, her phone chimed. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from Don. She read it aloud to herself. "Meet me at 307 West 57th Street. It's two buildings in from the corner at 8th Avenue. Come to Apartment 3. xoxo D."

"What the hell?" she said aloud. Sloan was more than curious. She grabbed her jacket and purse and walked to the elevators. She headed outside and hailed a cab, giving the driver the address from the text.

When she got out of the cab in front of the apartment building she immediately got nervous. Why am I here? she thought. Why is Don here? What's going on? She went to the front door of the lobby and went inside. She walked through to the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. She could see that there was one apartment per floor, much like his building.

When she got off the elevator on three, she stepped out into a beautiful hall with a ceramic mosaic tile floor and dark woodwork on cream flecked walls. She walked to the front door and turned the handle. It was unlocked. As she walked in, she instantly saw that the apartment was vacant. There was no furniture that she could see.

"What the…" she said as she went inside. Don was standing in the living room, just past the entryway, smiling at her. "Don, why are we here?" she asked.

"I wanted you to see this place. My realtor told me about it, and I came and saw it the other day. Remember when we were talking a few weeks ago, and you told me all the things you'd want in a place? This one has all of them! Let me show you around." Don said excitedly.

"But… we each have an apartment. Did you search for this place, or…" Sloan trailed off as she stepped from the entryway into the bright and spacious living the doorway into the kitchen she could see more countertop space than either of their apartments had. The hardwood floors were in perfect condition, the dining room had a wall of windows, and there was a coat closet next to the front door. The door off the dining room was a powder room. A hallway extended from the opposite side of the dining room. Sloan walked around, mouth open in surprise, and Don could hear her exclaiming over small details, like the window treatments, the tiling in the second full bath down the hall, or the paint colors of the second and third bedrooms.

At the far end of the hall was the master bedroom. Don trailed behind Sloan slowly, giving her a chance to absorb all of the features of the master suite. The bathroom was especially beautiful, with stone countertops that matched the tile floors, the sunken bathtub where she could completely immerse herself, and the stall that had multiple shower heads. When Sloan walked out of the en suite bath, Don was standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, smiling.

"Do you like this place?" he asked?

"I love it. It's amazing. But why are we looking at it?" she asked.

"Wait- one more thing you need to see. Look in the closet." he directed.

Sloan opened the closet door and flicked on the light switch that was just inside. At once Sloan's eyes lit up. "Ohhhhhh… a walk-in closet. It's gorgeous. There's so much space…" and she trailed off, distracted by the cavernous closet that would hold every article of clothing, every pair of shoes, and every accessory she owned. From inside the closet, Don heard her say, "This is the closet of my dreams, Don. But why are we looking at this place? We're not buying it."

"What if we were? What if we sold our places, and used the money to buy this place. Together. We can live here together," he said.

Sloan was still inside the closet. "Don, that's crazy. I've already told you I wouldn't ever live with anyone unless they said 'Will you marry me.' I don't hear those words being spoken." she said, starting to sound slightly annoyed.

"Will you marry me?" Don said from just outside the closet.

Sloan walked toward the doorway between the closet and bedroom. "What did you just say?" she whispered.

When she looked out of the closet, Don was bent down on one knee. He was holding open a navy blue velvet box. Harry Winston. Sloan recognized it immediately. Don was on his left knee, holding open a box with a RING in it. "Oh my God, what's happening right now?" she said in a hushed voice, her hand lingering on the door frame between the closet and bedroom to steady herself.

Don stayed kneeling. He looked up at her and saw the tears starting to shine in her eyes. "You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and I fall asleep smiling because I'm dreaming of you. You're the person I want to grow old with. I want to live with you, in this apartment, or any other one you choose. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind, sexy woman I've ever met. I need to know that at the end of every day I get to come home, to our apartment, and know you'll be with me. Sloan Juliet Sabbith, will you be my wife?"

Tears ran down Sloan's cheek. "Oh, Don…" she said, trying not to sob. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you. I can't wait to be your wife."

She walked to Don, who stood up and held out the ring box to her. "Do you like it? I know it's not as big as Mac's…" Don said and he smiled sheepishly.

Sloan walked into Don's arms and kissed him, long and deep. "I don't care about that. I care that this one was picked out by you, for me. And it's so beautiful." she said. "Will you put it on me?" she asked.

Don took the ring out of the box. The stone was exquisitely cut and it shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. He slid it onto Sloan's left ring finger and sighed. His plan had worked. They were buying this apartment, moving in together, and planning a wedding.

Sloan extended her left arm out in front of body and admired her ring. "This is the most ethereal ring I've ever seen. It's flawless. I can't believe it's mine." She stopped, turned to Don, and smiled. "You're my fiance now," she said, and an enormous grin spread across her face.

"I guess I am," Don said, and laughed. "Come here, fiancee. I need to kiss you some more."

Sloan went back into Don's arms and he kissed her with abandon. Sloan had her fingers tangled in Don's curls and he caressed the sides of her breasts with his finger tips. Don broke the kiss to slide his mouth down the side of Sloan's neck and she threw her head back and moaned.

Don chuckled into her shoulder. "We should probably stop this and get back to the office, huh?" he asked.

"I want you so badly right now I'd be willing to lay on these hardwood floors to get some," Sloan said, "but I think I can wait until tonight. You, on the other hand…" Sloan said as she rubbed her palm against his cock through his pants. "I can't make you go back to work like that, can I? When you just proposed to me and gave me this glimmering ring? Wait here," she said and walked back down the hall and out into the dining room.

She came back a minute later with one of the chairs from the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She put it down next to where Don was standing. She took off her coat and folded it neatly. She placed it on the floor in front of the tall stool. Then she went to Don and kissed him again. It was a hot, open, wanting kiss, and her hands went to his belt. She unbuckled it and opened the button and zipper. She slid his khakis and boxers down and took Don's cock in her hand. Don closed his eyes and sighed. She stroked him up and down and said, "Sit down, babe."

Don slid onto the bar chair and Sloan knelt on her coat. The chair had Don at just the right height for Sloan to lean forward slightly and take him into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she slid her mouth on his entire length. Don breathed heavily and said, his voice not more than a whisper, "Oh, Sloan… that's amazing."

Sloan slid her lips off of him for a moment and said, "Shhh." She licked up his shaft and gently caressed his balls. When she took him back into her mouth again, he tangled his hands in her hair and pushed her head down. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't stop himself. Sloan was amazing at sucking him off.

After several minutes Sloan could hear Don's breathing start to speed up, and she knew he was getting close. He gripped her head a little tighter, and she knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She loved when he grasped her hair- she liked things a little rough sometimes, and this meant he was enjoying it. When she took him into her throat and he could feel how deep he was, he said, "Sloan" and then was overtaken by a powerful orgasm. He looked down at her as he came, and could see her eyes were closed. She had a rapturous look on her face. Just seeing her, with his cock in her mouth as he came, was amazing. She opened her eyes as he finished, and she slowly let his cock slide out. She looked him straight in the eyes and swallowed. The cat-ate-the-canary look on her face told him that she had enjoyed it almost as much as he did.

"Sloan," he murmured. "You're impressive."

Sloan stood up and smiled. "Yeah, I know," she said immodestly. She licked her lips and leaned in to kiss him. "Do you think you can get back to the office now? Or have I doomed you to sit here for the rest of the night, miss your show, and be caught by the real estate agent with your pants around your ankles?" she asked shamelessly.

Don stood, pulled up his pants and tucked his shirt back in. He got himself back together and then looked her up and down. "Your turn?" he asked suggestively.

Sloan leaned over and kissed him. "No, I think I'll wait until we can be alone tonight." she said and squeezed his shoulder as she breezed past him and back out into the hallway and up to the dining room.

"So when we're on our way back to the office, I'll call Sean and tell him we want to put in an offer on this place, and we'll tell him we want to get our apartments listed as soon as possible. If we need to put down a deposit before our places sell, I can probably do most of it. What do you think?" he asked.

"That all sounds great. We can split the deposit 50-50. My investments have done well the last few years, despite the recession. My dad and I planned things out, and I was insulated some from the market drops. Don't worry- between our savings, and selling the two apartments, we'll do fine. Remember, you're marrying an economist, and your future father-in-law is an economist," she said and smiled. Then she exclaimed, "Oh my God. We're engaged! I have to call my parents! Wait- I'll call them a little later. We need to get back to the office before I miss the run-down. And I need to show people this ring!"

Don laughed. "OK, so let's get back to the office. I'll call Sean from the cab. All we need to do here is lock up." He opened the door and held it open so Sloan could walk out ahead of him. He reached behind the door and clicked the lock. He secured the door and followed Sloan to the elevator.

* * *

Once in a cab heading back to ACN, Don dialed the real estate agent. Sloan sat and listened to Don's side of the conversation, filling in the blanks with her imagination. "Hey, Sean, it's Don Keefer. Yeah, Sloan loved the place. We'd like to put in an offer as soon as possible, and we also would like you to list our places for us. Yeah… yeah… she said yes," Don said and winked at Sloan. She patted him on the thigh. Don continued his conversation"OK, send me over the paperwork we'd need to sign. Cool, man. Yeah, thanks. We're pretty excited. OK, see ya." Don ended the call and looked over at his fiancee. "Sean's going to fax us the paperwork for the offer. I'd like for you to look over the listing price and talk to your dad about how much we should bid." He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I'm so glad you said yes," he said.

"Did you think that I wouldn't?" she laughed. "You're perfect. So how did you get all of this worked out?" she asked curiously.

"I came up with the plan myself, but I enlisted Will, and he helped. I was going to ask Mackenzie, but I thought that would be a mistake," he chuckled. "Do you think Mac could have kept a secret as big as this?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Umm, no. Kenzie is a romantic, and she can't keep a secret. It would have killed her to try and keep this quiet." Sloan replied.

The cab deposited them in front of the ACN building. Don reached over the seat and handed the cabbie his fare, plus a generous tip. "Mister, this is a lot. I mean, thanks and all, but are you sure?" the man asked Don.

"Yeah. We just got engaged. It's a good day. Enjoy it," Don said.

"Thanks. Congratulations to you!" the driver said, as Don shut the door.

As Don and Sloan rode up in the elevator, he put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Who should I tell first?" she asked. "I have to tell Kenzie," she said. She pulled her phone out and looked at the time. "Oh, shit! The final run-down should have just started. I'm late!" she exclaimed.

"I think you'll be forgiven, given the circumstances," Don said and kissed her cheek. Once you say the word 'engaged' people are going to forget the run-down. You'll be lucky if we can put together a show tonight." The elevator doors opened and Don guided Sloan gently out into the hall and up to the conference room.

"Sloan, where've you been?" Mackenzie asked. She saw the look on Sloan's face, and Don standing behind her in the hall, and said, "What's wrong? Is everything OK?"

Sloan stepped into the conference room, Don right on heels. "Yeah, everything is fine. Everybody? We're engaged!" she shrieked, and held up her hand so everyone could see her ring. The conference room broke out into wild cheers and applause. Mackenzie launched herself into Sloan's arms, then stepped back and took her best friend's left hand in hers so she could examine the diamond glinting on Sloan's finger. Will stood up and walked around the table to shake Don's hand and clap him on the shoulder.

"Don, this ring is stunning," Mackenzie said as she released Sloan so Maggie could hug her next. "You outdid yourself, man," she joked, and Don reached out to hug her. She pressed her cheek to his and said quietly into his ear, "I couldn't be more happy for you. You two are perfect for each other." Don hugged Mac tightly and said, "Thank you."

As the excitement started to die down, Mackenzie smoothed down her hair with her hands and said, "OK, let's get back to business. We'll celebrate after the shows tonight!"


	12. Sloan Knows What She Wants

Sloan took her seat and Don exited the conference room. He stood in the hall, looking through the glass at her for a minute, just watching. She gave him a small smile and then turned her attention to Mackenzie, who was asking questions and giving people instructions. Eventually they had the run-down set and everyone gathered their things and prepared to get to other tasks. Tess and Jenna and Tamara all called, "Congrats again!" to Sloan, who said, "Thanks, ladies" after them. Mackenzie looked at Sloan and said, "Come with me."

Sloan grinned as she followed Mac to her office. Mackenzie went in first, walked around to her desk chair, and sat down. Sloan took the seat opposite her, and looked at Mac expectantly. "I need details. Spill it. Now, Sloan! Don't make me beg!" Mackenzie said as she clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"He texted me an address I didn't know and told me to meet him there. I did, and it was an empty but very amazing apartment. I looked around and he followed me, and when I was in the gigantic walk-in closet, he suggested we buy the place and live there together. I told him I wouldn't live with him unless I heard the words 'Will you marry me.' And then I did. He said them, and when I walked out of the closet, he was on his knee and holding up the ring." Sloan said. "And then he said that I'm all he thinks about, and he wants to come home to me every night, and he wants to grow old with me… It was about the sweetest thing I'd ever heard." she went on.

"Ohhhhh… Sloan. That might be the cutest proposal I've ever heard of. What happened after that?" Mackenzie was teary-eyed as she asked.

"I started to cry, I said yes, and then I gave him a mind-melting blow job in the master bedroom." Sloan said and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Mackenzie's mouth hung open for several seconds and she didn't blink. Sloan snorted with laughter. "Well, you didn't think I'd accept his proposal and this stunning ring and not THANK him, did you? I was ready to let him fuck me on the hardwood floor, but I decided I could wait." Sloan stood up. "Is that enough detail for you, Kenzie?"

Mac looked up at her friend. "Don is a lucky man," she said, and laughed. "Go on, go get your copy ready for our economics debate of the night."

* * *

After NewsNight and Right Now the staffs of both shows, plus Charlie, met at Hang Chew's for celebratory drinks and food. When Will walked in, he said, "Tonight's on me and Mac. Everybody, get whatever the hell you want." Everyone cheered and Will asked people to gather a bit closer around the happy couple. "I'd like to make a toast. To Sloan and Don- may you always be as happy as Mac and I are, and congrats on getting your shit together in a year and not six!" Everyone laughed and raised their glasses and yelled, "To Sloan and Don!" and then went back to their happy chatter. Mackenzie walked over and handed Will a glass of Jameson. She clinked her glass to his, and said, "That was sweet. You're mellowing."

Will bent his head to kiss her cheek. "I have you to thank for that, my dear."

They glanced over and saw Don and Sloan standing together, his hand on her hip, her hand wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. She inclined her face up and he dipped his mouth down to give her a tantalizing kiss. Mac's heart skipped a beat. She was so happy for them. She leaned back against Will and murmured, "You know what Sloan told me?" When Will said, "Hmmm?" in her ear, she said, "You know what? I'll show you what she did once we get home." Mac turned to look at him over her shoulder and Will's eyebrows went up into his hair. She laughed, loudly. "You'll like it. Trust me. I'm sure Don did."

* * *

Sloan was drunk. Drunker than she'd been in a long time. People kept handing her glasses of good wine and she kept consuming them. She got ENGAGED today. Plus, the booze was on Will. After a while, though, she was starting to get a headache and and the buzz was beginning to wear off. Don came over from talking to Neal and said, "Babe, you haven't eaten anything, and you're going to feel pretty badly tomorrow if we don't get some food and water into you soon." He got Sloan a glass of water and told her he was going to grab their coats. He walked over to where they'd left them, and Sloan saw him talking to Charlie and Will. Charlie gave him a hug and Will shook his hand and clapped him on the back. Then he walked back to Sloan, who was giggling into her glass of water. Don said, "We're leaving as soon as you finish that water. We'll go to the diner, OK? Get some waffles into you?"

Sloan took several long gulps of her water, then said, "I'd rather you get your dick into me." Then she laughed until she snorted. Don shook his head. Drunk Sloan was pretty funny.

He took a deep breath and said, "Patience. First we eat and sober you up. Then, when we get back to your place, I'll fuck you silly." Sloan doubled over and shrieked with laughter, and Don said, "I really hope that isn't you making fun of my sexual prowess," as he steered her toward the door. "If it is, this engagement is over!" he said in a mock-serious tone.

Once they got outside to the fresh, cold air, Sloan turned to Don. "You did know I was kidding, right?" she asked. "I mean, you're amazing in bed. You know that, right?"

Don laughed. "Yeah, I'm a sex machine. Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

They walked the four blocks to the diner they frequented, the one they had eaten in on Election Night 2012, where he'd kissed her and she'd told him she wanted to be his girlfriend. They went inside and sat at the very same booth. Sloan slid into her side, Don into his. They asked if Chloe was working, and the hostess who brought them their menus said she'd send her over.

"I'm getting my usual," Sloan said. And coffee. And water. Lots of water. Ow, my head hurts."

"Well, the next time you plan to drink that much, make sure you're having water, too" Don said as he shook his head at her.

Chloe walked over with her notepad and said, "Hey! How are you guys?"

Sloan held up her hand and said, "We're engaged. That's how we are, Chloe!"

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! You're my favorite regulars!" Chloe said, and she bent to hug each of them in turn. "Seriously, this is just the greatest!" she said in a way that only a 20 year old can. Her enthusiasm made Sloan get teary-eyed.

"OK, Chloe. We need waters, and coffee. Sloan wants waffles, go figure, and I would like a Western omelette, bacon, and rye toast. Oh, and we need a double-order of home fries." Chloe nodded at Don, took their menus, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Here, you're going to need these," Don said, and handed Sloan 4 ibuprofens. Sloan popped them in her mouth and swallowed them down. "Don't you need water to swallow pills?" he asked her. She smiled and said, "Um, no, I can swallow just fine," and gave him a wink.

Don shook his head. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you when we get home, do you?"

* * *

After cleaning their plates Don helped Sloan into a cab that took them to her apartment. "I'll be sad to leave this place," she said, "But I'll be happier to move into OUR place."

Don finished hanging up their coats on the coat rack and tossed his keys onto the table. He walked to her and said, "So, what do you want to do now?"

She put her arms around his neck and said, "I believe you promised me something earlier?"

He started by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with fervor that made her gasp for air. "Oh my God," she gasped "Do that again."

Don kissed her until she couldn't breathe. When she finally broke the kiss, he moved on to kissing down her neck and nipping the tender skin at her collarbone. There was going to be a bruise there tomorrow, she thought, but she didn't care. Sloan threw her head back and Don slid his hands under her sweater. "Don… I need to sit down," she said.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the edge of the bed so her feet were on the floor. He knelt between her knees and lifted her sweater. He seared kisses into her stomach and she reached down and grabbed the sweater's hem. She pulled it up and over her head, then laid back onto the bed as Don made his way up to her breasts.

He unclasped her bra and it fell open on either side of her. "You are so beautiful," he said as he cupped her right breast and started sucking the nipple and areola into his mouth. He sucked hard and Sloan grabbed his neck. "Please don't make me wait too long," she said. "I've needed this since this afternoon." she moaned.

Don paid some attention to her left breast before moving down her abdomen. When he got to the lacy waistband of her panties, she lifted her hips off of the mattress so he could slide them down. He kissed the crease between her torso and leg, then moved to nipping the inside of her left thigh. He brushed the sensitive skin with the stubble on his cheeks and moved his hands up to her hips.

"Don," Sloan whimpered. "Please."

"So the smartest women have the least patience, is that how it is? Is it because they know exactly what they want?" Don asked, eyebrows raised and a smile on his lips. He used his fingertips to spread her open and lowered his face to tongue her clit. The response was immediate. Sloan grabbed the back of his head and raised her hips simultaneously. Then she sighed raggedly and fell back to the bed.

"Oh, was that what you wanted? Don asked, as he slid a finger into her, then a second, and curved them up slightly. He hit her g-spot and when she wailed his name he went back to furiously licking and sucking on her clit while sliding his fingers in and out of her. Sloan dug her fingers into the back of his head and lifted herself up to meet his hand with each thrust. When the orgasm finally overtook her, she screamed his name so loudly he was sure the neighbors had been woken up. When Don raised himself up on his elbow and leaned over her, she had the satisfied smile of a woman who had been well and truly fucked.

"Oh, babe…" she said when she opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her. "You are amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too." he replied. "So… he said, and leaned down to kiss her. Sloan could still taste herself on him, and it was a huge turn-on. "Are you ready for Part 2?" he asked.

"Mmmmm… Sloan said, as her tongue danced across his lower lip and their kiss deepened. "Yes, please."

Don stood up and pulled off his shirt, pants and boxers. Sloan scooted up onto the bed and Don came to kneel over her. Sloan sat up and said, "Lie down."

Don complied. Sloan bent to catch him in a bruising kiss. As he reached up to play with her breasts, she reached behind her and grabbed his rapidly hardening cock. When she touched him, Don immediately groaned. Sloan got up on her knees and moved to sit by his right hip. She bent over him and took his dick in her mouth while pumping it slowly with her left hand. When she was happy with the result, she wasted no time and swung her left leg over him and slid down onto his cock to the hilt. Don sighed, "You feel so good, babe."

His hands went to her hips and he tried to regulate their rhythm, but Sloan pushed his shoulders back and said, "Let me." She lifted herself slowly up and slid slowly back down on him. "Slow and steady, babe," she said. As Sloan rose and fell on him he brought his hand up to play with her clit. "Not yet" she said. She continued to move on him, increasing her pace slightly, and Don grabbed her by the hips and helped to move her faster.

After a few minutes, he said "Babe, I'm so close," and he pressed his thumb to her swollen clit. He stroked it and matched his strumming of her to Sloan's pace as she moved on top of him. She leaned forward to put her hands on the bed, just above his shoulders, and shifted her left leg from outside of his right leg to between his two legs, changing the angle and intensity of the thrusts. She ground her clit into his pubic bone and he sucked hard on her right breast. The new angle allowed him to thrust deeper and Sloan couldn't take much more. When she shrieked, "Don" and he felt her muscles clench around him, he gripped her hips, slammed up one last time, and spilled into her.

Sloan collapsed on top of Don, gasping his name. When her breathing slowed, she slid off of him and moved to cuddle up against his side, her left leg thrown over his. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, and they snuggled up together. As Don drifted off to sleep, he heard Sloan murmur, "You are brilliant." Then, she too, was asleep.

* * *

When Don woke up the next morning, Sloan was absent from her side of the bed. He stretched out and enjoyed the fact that he was awake but not yet out of bed, but when he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:15, he figured he should probably get up and see where his fiancee had gone to.

He found her sitting at her dining room table, eating french toast, drinking coffee and reading the news off her tablet. She smiled when she saw him in the doorway in his boxers, hair a mess and shirtless. "Hi sexy," she said as he walked to the table and bent down to kiss her. "Your breakfast is keeping warm in the oven. Go grab some and come sit with me."

Don went in the oven and retrieved his plate. On it were 2 slices of Sloan's homemade stuffed french toast and sausage links. He set it on the counter, poured himself some coffee, and carried his mug and plate to the table. "How long have you been up for," he asked her as he started to tuck into his plate.

"I was up around 7:00. I took a shower, straightened up, and made breakfast. You looked so peaceful I let you be." she said and smiled. "I also called my parents."

Don looked up from his plate. "Oh, yeah? What did they have to say?"

Sloan grinned. "They're thrilled, of course! They love you, you know that. Anyway, my mom immediately asked me what we were planning, but I told her I didn't know yet. That response isn't going to hold her for long. We need to set a date and start figuring things out soon." She twisted her mouth into her 'I'm thinking' face and asked, "Is there a time of year you don't want to get married? Like I don't want to get married in the heat of the summer."

Don munched his french toast and said, "Not the winter, either. I know it suits Will and Mac to get married in the middle of winter, but not me. What about late Spring? May or June?

"That could work," Sloan agreed. "What about a Saturday or Sunday in May? Maybe not as late as Memorial Day weekend, but right before? It'll be enough after Kenzie and Will's, and before it gets really hot." She touched the calendar icon on her tablet's home screen and said, "How about May 24th or 25th?"

Don scratched his chin and said, "That sounds good. That'll give us enough time to plan it, but we won't have to wait around a year or more for it to happen!"

"I agree. I won't be able to wait. OK, done, May 24th or 25th it is. Wow, that was easy. I hope all of our married decisions are that smooth!" she said, and her eyes sparkled with the relief of one decision being made.

"Who do you want to be your groomsmen?" she went on asking, while Don mopped up syrup with the remaining pieces of his french toast.

"I dunno… Will, Charlie, Elliot… I suppose my brother, too. What about you? Who will your ladies in waiting be?" he said and laughed.

"Kenzie will be my matron of honor, of course," she said. "Maggie, maybe? Taylor? I don't know, I don't have a ton of female friends. I was thinking just Kenzie, actually."

"Is there a way I can include all four of the men if you only have one girl?"

"I guess it'll depend," she answered. We don't have to decide anything today. Just start thinking about it, OK?" she said. "Now why don't you go take a shower while I clean up these dishes? We don't want to be late to work on our first day as an engaged couple. People will talk." she said, wagging her finger at Don in a playful way.

"I think they already are, babe," he said as he practically ran to the bedroom to avoid being hit by the coaster she threw at him.


End file.
